Tawagoto Speaker
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Tawagoto Speaker ''' (戯言スピーカー / Hablante de Incoherencias) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 7 de mayo de 2011, actualmente supera las 734 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 38 mil en YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés dado por el autor es "Baloney Speaker". '''Comentario del autor: *''"A veces, cuando transformas tus sentimientos en palabras, no las entiendes."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Append Soft Música, Letra, Vídeo e Ilustración: Nekobolo *Nicovideo *Piapro *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Present *Voca☆Fre！-VOCALOID™ FRESHMEN- *Tawagoto Speaker Vocalo Ver.CD Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= 詰め込んだ　感情を ひとつ　ひとつ　殺して 生み出した　笑顔は 嫌い　嫌い　の　涙。 飲み込んだ　傷痕 痛い　痛い　言わない そうすれば　あなたは 気付かないから。 君の　言葉が 私を　殺すの 君は知らないの 私の心を 消した灯りは　灯る事は無い 「私」は「嘘」でできた「わたし」 日が明ければ　あなたは いない　いない　それでいい でもあなたが　残した 傷は　傷は　癒えない いつものように　笑うあなたさえ 許せはしないの　心の奥では 「つらい」だなんて　言える訳無いの 「私」は「道化」のよに 笑う　笑う いま　消えた　わたし　嘘だよ　嘘だよ 　　　　　　　　？ 君の言葉が　私を殺すの 許せはしないの そんな私も あなたがいいなら　私を殺して 「私」は「嘘」でできた「わたし」だから。 |-| Romaji= tsumekonda kanjou o hitotsu hitotsu koroshite umidashita egao wa kirai kirai no namida. nomikonda kizuato itai itai iwanai sou sureba anata wa kizukanai kara. kimi no kotoba ga watashi o korosu no kimi wa shiranai no watashi no kokoro o keshita akari wa tomoru koto wa nai "watashi" wa "uso" de dekita "WATASHI" hi ga akereba anata wa inai inai sore de ī demo anata ga nokoshita kizu wa kizu wa ienai itsumo no you ni warau anata sae yuruse wa shinai no kokoro no oku de wa "tsurai" da nante ieru wake nai no "watashi" wa "douke" no yo ni warau warau ima kieta watashi uso dayo uso dayo ? kimi no kotoba ga watashi o korosu no yuruse wa shinai no sonna watashi mo anata ga ī nara watashi o koroshite "watashi" wa "uso" de dekita "WATASHI" dakara. |-| Español= Una por una asesiné las emociones que me formaron. Y por las que nació una sonrisa y unas lágrimas llenas de odio. Las heridas que me tragué, duelen, duelen, pero no las diré. Tal vez así tu, no logres darte cuenta. Tus palabras me están matando, y eso es porque desconoces mi corazón. Se apagó una luz que nunca volverá a encenderse. Y es que "yo" soy una "mentira" creada por "mi". Cuando el día empiece, tú no estarás, no estarás, eso es genial. Sin embargo me habrás dejado heridas, heridas, incurables. Como siempre estoy, riendo delante de ti pero en el fondo de mi corazón, no te puedo perdonar. Es bastante “duro”, no tengo razones para decírtelo. “Yo” soy igual que un “bufón”, que ríe y ríe. Ahora quiero eliminar mi falsó yo, falso. Tus palabras me están matando, pero ni mi propio corazón puede eso perdonar, ni siquiera a mi misma. Puedes matarme si lo deseas, puesto que “yo” soy una “mentira” hecha por “mi.” Versiones Sucesivas Baloney Speaker thumb|300px|Parte del PV. El 17 de julio de 2014, Nekobolo publica una versión inglesa de la canción, interpretada por Hatsune Miku English. Actualmente supera las 39 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 32 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Música, Letra, Vídeo e Ilustración: sasa nomaly *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Letra dada por el autor. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Inglés= I try to ignore the hurt inside And bit, by bit Part of me dies The smile on my face is just a lie A lie, a lie I just can't hide The blade of a knife that cuts so deep The pain, the pain I don't dare speak I can't let you know the way I feel A secret I will keep I don't need your sympathy Your vicious lies they're killing me And you don't even understand The things I feel or who I am Try so hard to bring you joy My heart is cold the flame has died I hide behind the lie that has become the new me I toss and I turn, I just can't sleep You're gone, so long, that's fine with me I won't turn around, my mind is clear but the wounds that you leave never heal Now I know you'll never change You've got the same look on your face And things will never be the same It's over now and you're to blame Twist the knife, I feel the pain You hurt me but I won't complain And like a fool I'm smiling through the tears A fool, for you A trick of the light where am I Time fades away like yesterday I don't need your sympathy Your vicious lies they're killing me And things will never be the same It's over now and I'm to blame Can you do one last thing for me? Put me out of my misery I hide behind the lie that has become the new me, the real me. |-| Español= Trato de ignorar el dolor dentro de mi Y poco, a poco Una parte de mi muere La sonrisa en mi rostro solo es una mentira Una mentira, una mentira No puedo solo ocultarlo La hoja de un cuchillo que corta muy profundo El dolor, el dolor No puedo hablar No puedo dejar que sepas como me siento Un secreto guardare No necesito tu simpatía Tus mentiras viciosas me están matando Y tu no puedes entender Lo que siento o quien soy Me esfuerzo mucho para que seas feliz Mi corazón es frio, la flama murió Me escondo detrás de la mentira que se convirtió en mi nuevo yo Me sacudo y volteo, No puedo dormir Te has ido, por mucho, eso está bien para mi No me volteare, mi mente está clara pero las heridas que dejaste nunca sanaran Ahora se que nunca cambiaras Tienes la misma mirada en tu rostro Y las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas Se termino y eres el culpable Gira el cuchillo, siento el dolor Me hieres pero no voy a quejarme Y como un bufón, sonrió entre mis lagrimas Un bufón, para ti Un truco de la luz donde estoy El tiempo se desvanece como ayer No necesito tu simpatía Tus mentiras viciosas me están matando Y las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas Se termino y soy la culpable ¿Podrías hacer una ultima cosa por mi? Sácame de mi miseria Me escondo detrás de eso que se convirtió en el nuevo yo, mi verdadero yo. Versión YANHE thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El mismo día que fue publicada la versión de Hatsune Miku, Nekobolo publica una versión en chino. Actualmente supera las 8 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 5 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: YANHE Música, Letra, Vídeo e Ilustración: sasa nomaly *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Hanzi dado por el autor. Hanzi= 一 直 壓 抑 的 這 份 情 感 一個 一個 消 滅 毀 滅 硬 擠 出 來 的 我 的 笑 臉 討 厭 討 厭 我 的 眼 淚 藏 在 心 中 的 這 份 傷 痕 痛 了 痛 了 不 說 出 口 這 樣 子 的 話 你 就 不 會 發 現 我 的 傷 痛 你 的 每 一 字 一 句 就 這 樣 毀 滅 我 的 心 只 是 你 還 是 不 了 解 我 心 底 的 那 個 深 處 熄 滅 的 那 盞 燈 光 永 遠 不 會 再 被 點 亮 我 就 是 那 個 被 謊 言 覆 蓋 的 自 己 天 都 已 亮 了 你 在 哪 裡 不 在 不 在 也 無 所 謂 了 可 是 你 留 下 了 那 麼 多 的 傷 痕 傷 痕 無 法 癒 合 連 每 次 微 笑 的 你 就 像 一 如 往 常 的 但 在 心 底 的 深 處 還 是 無 法 原 諒 自 己 好 辛 苦 這 一 句 話 怎 麼 可 能 說 出 口 我 就 像 是 被 牽 絆 的 小丑 笑 著 笑 著 現 在 消 失 的 自 己 全 是 謊 言 全 是 謊 言 你 的 每 一 字 一 句 就 這 樣 毀 滅 我 的 心 我 當 然 無 法 原 諒 你 就 算 是 那 樣 的 我 如 果 你 夠 狠 心 的 話 就 把 我 狠 狠 毀 滅 因 為 我 就 是 那 個 被 謊 言 覆 蓋 的 自 己 |-| Pinyin= Aun no tenemos el Pinyin,si lo tienes ¡No dudes en colocarlo! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de alguna traducción,si tienes alguna,¡No dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por YANHE Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Sin traducción